Jego duma
by lady birrd
Summary: Wydarzenia po 398 rozdziale mangi. Xanxus i squalo na polu bitwy. Paring: XS


**Should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
We'll never fall apart  
Tell me why this hurts so much**

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do  
Just like we always do

Until the day I die

Story of the year - Until the day I die.

Squalo sądził, że umieranie będzie bardziej bolesne. Że prawdopodobnie skończy z mieczem, przebijającym jego serce. To by było takie poetyckie.  
Tymczasem śmierć była spokojna. Niemal przyjemna. Najgorszy był moment gdy Jagger przebił jego klatkę piersiową, a ręka przeszła na drugą stronę. Squalo poczuł jak wiatr dosłownie wieje przez niego. Nie było to zbyt miłe uczucie.  
Potem jednak wszystkie siły go opuściły. Cały zapał, adrenalina, która zaczęła buzować w jego żyłach, gdy zobaczył jak Xanxus jest atakowany i gdy ruszył mu na ratunek… Wszystko zaczęło powoli znikać. Czuł tylko lekkie łaskotane włosów, które srebrzystą kaskadą podążały za nim, gdy upadał na ziemię. Wszystko działo się jak w zwolnionym tempie. Nikt za nim nie krzyczał histerycznie, ale wiedział, że wszyscy patrzą ze zgrozą. Oni byli silni, ale nie wystarczająco. Być może ten cholerny szef da sobie radę, ale, do diabła, Squalo był jego prawą ręką, jego Dumą…  
Nie poczuł uderzenia o ziemię. Raczej stały i pewny grunt pod sobą. Wkrótce ziemia go pochłonie i stanie się częścią wielkiego świata, rozkładając się w eleganckiej trumnie. Ale to zaraz.  
— Hej, beznadziejny rekinie. – Głos Xanxusa był, jak zawsze, chrapliwy i wiecznie wkurzony. Teraz jednak pobrzmiewała w nim zimna furia. Moc sławetnego Gniewu. Płomień Nieba, który przenikał już wszystkie elementy. Rozproszyła się przed nim mgła, znikły chmury, słońce przygasło, nie było już burzy ani błyskawic. Nie padał deszcz. – Wstawaj.

_Nie mogę wstać, ty cholero._

Squalo chciał odpowiedzieć tymi słowami. Naprawdę, już otwierał usta. Albo tak mu się wydawało, bo nie mógł nawet poruszyć nędznym palcem. Ale jego twarz całkiem zakryły włosy, a wyciekająca z jego ciała krew tworzyła kleisty kokon.

_Nie mogę wstać, Xanxus. Nie wstanę. _

* * *

— _Zamyśliłeś się coś. Nawet ci nie pasuje ta myśląca twarz.  
Squalo uniósł głowę znad papierów i spiorunował go wzrokiem. Xanxus leżał rozciągnięty na kanapie i zajadał się udźcem dzika. Od czasu do czasu zerkał na varijskiego szermierza, który odwalał papierkową robotę.  
Squalo zebrał papiery, ułożył je w równy stosik, po czym schował pióro do szuflady i odchylił się na krześle.  
— Myślałem o śmierci.  
Xanxus uniósł brwi, a potem roześmiał się chrapliwie.  
— Idiota. To się da załatwić. Tylko siedź i się nie ruszaj.  
— Nie, serio myślałem – odparł Squalo, ignorując przytyk. – O swojej śmierci. Myślałem o tym jak umrę. Czy jak Tyr? Przyjdzie młodszy szermierz i mnie zaszlachtuje? A może mnie coś potrąci? A może dożyję swoich dni i umrę w łóżku, we śnie?  
Xanxus odrzucił kość i popił obiad ogromną ilością tequilli. Potem wytarł ręce i usta i rozłożył się wygodniej na kanapie.  
— A co tobie się tak zebrało na takie filozofowanie? Umrzesz to umrzesz, każdy z nas umrze. Po co myśleć jak?  
— Ty nigdy o tym nie myślałeś? Na świecie jest pewnie dużo ludzi, którzy chcą cię zabić. – Squalo popatrzył na niego uważnie.  
Xanxus wzruszył ramionami.  
— Ja chciałbym zabić wszystkich, którzy stają mi na drodze. Ale to nie znaczy, że ludzie myślą „Dziś wyjdę na zewnątrz i zabije mnie ten varijski typ". Nie myślę o swojej śmierci. Na chwilę obecną myślę o władzy.  
— Oczywiście. Varia nie myśli o śmierci. Ale nie sądziłeś, że śmierć czai się za nami, jak cień? – Squalo wstał i obszedł biurko, po czym oparł się o nie i wyprostował nogi. – Ja ledwo uszedłem z życiem już dwa razy.  
— Tak, ciebie śmierć jakoś wyjątkowo lubi. Albo jesteś słaby – odparł Xanxus, a w jego głosie pojawiła się złość. Ale nie była to złość związana z faktem, iż jego współpracownik jest słaby. Była to złość związana z faktem, że śmierć go lubiła. Nie miała prawa.  
Szermierz przewrócił oczami.  
— Gadaj zdrów. Ja ci mówię, do trzech razy sztuka. Ta suka mnie w końcu dopadnie.  
Xanxus wstał z kanapy i podszedł do niego powoli. Squalo musiał nieznacznie unieść głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Czaiła się w nich niema groźba, jak zawsze. I coś jeszcze.  
— Głupi śmieciu, znalazłeś sobie kiepski temat do rozmów. – Xanxus rozsunął kolanem jego nogi i nachylił się. Squalo mimowolnie odchylił głowę. Srebrne włosy opadły pojedynczymi kosmykami. Xanxus przesunął je między palcami w czułym i zaborczym geście. – Nie mów o tym więcej.  
Squalo lekko przytaknął. _

* * *

Xanxus patrzył na bezwładne ciało, a furia coraz bardziej ogarniała jego ciało i umysł. Ktokolwiek by teraz do niego podszedł, skończyłby rozproszony w atomy.  
Patrzył jak Squalo upada. Durny kretyn, po co on w ogóle się wyrywał?! Tyle razy Xanxus mu mówił, by nie wchodził między niego i wroga. Tyle razy powtarzał to temu imbecylowi skończonemu!  
Patrzył jak w srebrzystych włosach igra słońce i niemal widział jak ucieka przez nie życie. Jego włosy, jego obietnica, jego Duma…  
Ciało uderzyło o ziemię, wydając głuchy odgłos. Był to odgłos nadchodzącej śmierci. Rozprzestrzeniała się już po tym szczupłym ciele, niczym zaraza, zabierając jego ciepło.  
— Hej, beznadziejny rekinie – warknął. Z przerażeniem odkrył, że jego głos zaczyna drżeć i to niekoniecznie z powodu furii. – Wstawaj.  
Czy mu się wydawało czy ten kretyn się uśmiechał? Niewiele widział zza włosów, które przykrywały twarz. Squalo się nie poruszył. Leżał tam, a jego varijny mundur nasiąkał krwią.  
Dwa razy śmierć upominała się o niego i w końcu się zniecierpliwiła. Squalo był zbyt dumny, by umierać, ale był też Deszczem. Najwyraźniej przyjmował śmierć spokojnie. Xanxus nie mógł tego zrobić. Z trudem oderwał wzrok od ciała, czując jak blizny palącą ścieżką pokrywają jego ciało. Blizny cierpienia, przez które przeszedł. Cierpienia i upokorzenia.  
Uniósł powoli głowę i zerknął wściekle na Jaggera.

* * *

_Myślę, że tu się rozstaniemy, cholerny szefie, ty zakało skończona. Nie będę na ciebie czekał i nawet nie waż się za mną iść._

Squalo odetchnął cicho. I, zamykając oczy, usłyszał straszliwy ryk. A potem poczuł gorący powiew, będący niemal pieszczotą na polu bitwy.  
Typowe pożegnanie, pomyślał i zasnął.


End file.
